


Do It Again

by Tina0609



Series: Prompts and Challenges [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 50 Types of Kisses, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: A short flashback to the first Date for Tom and Nina, my character from Make This Go On Forever.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts and Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/gifts).



> Lettalady prompted "An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose." on Tumblr for the 50 types of kisses. Here we are.

A date. That was what Tom Hiddleston had suggested. And Katharina Wesselowa had said yes.

It didn’t come as a surprise, and it wasn’t entirely unheard of, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous.

They’d met at a charity event in a hospital two months ago. She, the ballroom dancer, had taught the older boys and girls how to dance and use their bodies even if they were a bit weaker than others. Tom, the actor – and of course Loki himself – had read books to the younger children. A conversation had been followed by a new friend on social media and private messages, which lead to meeting for coffee and the exchange of phone numbers.

And the date. Tonight.

The knock on the door startled Katharina – or Nina, as her family, some in the press, and now Tom called her – and brought her back to the present. Shit. Tom.

He was ever the gentleman and didn’t complain as Nina rushed around, picking up shoes, searching for her bag, and was also about ten minutes late.

Tom was also a gentleman as they walked to the restaurant, protected her from the falling snow and then held the door open for her.

They’d laughed all the way there and didn’t stop once they were seated. They talked about everything from childhood to jobs to horrible first dates and favourite tv shows.

And then, much, much later, Tom walked her back to her flat, in the snow with Christmas lights on in every garden, holding Nina's hand to keep her warm.

At her door, Nina took the first two steps before she turned around to face Tom. He had a beaming smile on his slightly bearded face, already holding his arms out for a hug.

“I had a wonderful time, darling,” he said.

“Me, too.” They were at the same height this way, and when Nina stepped into the embrace, it happened. Tom went for a kiss on the cheek, Nina – wanting to say good-night – turned her head.

Their mouths met. Not in a strong kiss, but rather a brush against each other's lips. They jerked apart, the apology palpable on both on their faces. But instead of talking, they had other things to do.

With a deep breath, Tom moved forward, cupping both of Nina's cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't complain. All she could do was moan softly against him, whisper his name, and enjoy the feel of him against her as she moved closer.

Their lips danced in synch for a while, before they parted in a breathless whimper.

“Wow,” Tom muttered, making her laugh. “I swear it wasn’t planned.”

They chuckled, foreheads resting against each other.

“Doesn't matter. Do it again.”


End file.
